This patent application includes a claim of foreign priority to prior filed Japanese Patent Application 2002-081610 filed Mar. 22, 2002.
The present invention relates to a cable drag chain for use in a machine tool, an electronic device, an industrial robot, a conveyor machine, and the like, which supports and protects a long flexible body such as an electric cable, an optical fiber cable, a liquid holes or the like, which supplies energy to a movable portion of the machine or device, with a roller, and holds the flexible body while following the movable portion.
A cable drag chain comprising a link body, which supports a long flexible body such as an electric cable, an optical fiber cable, a liquid holes or the like, which supplies energy to a movable portion of a machine or a device, is well-known. A cable drag chain, in which a roller, which supports and protects a long flexible body was provided in a link body, is known in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. Hei 8-308076.
In a cable drag chain 1, as shown in FIG. 13, a fixed portion side is connected to a fixed hardware 2, a reciprocating mobile portion side is connected to a mobile hardware 3, and the mobile hardware is mounted on a mobile portion 4 of a mobile machine or device. The reference mark C in FIG. 13 denotes a long flexible body such as a cable, hose or the like.
FIG. 14 shows an exploded view of assembling a link body 5 comprising a conventional cable drag chain 1. The link body 5 includes a pair of plates 6, and to these plates 6 are mounted a pair of transverse rod members 8 with screws 7. And a roller 9, which protects a long flexible body C, such as a cable, hose or the like, is rotatably held within each of these transverse rod members 8. The cable drag chain 1 is formed so that a plurality of the link bodies 5 are connected to each other in a longitudinal direction with pivot pins 10.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
As mentioned above, the conventional cable drag chain holds the flexible body C between the upper and lower pair of transverse rod members 8, the roller 9, which protects the flexible body C, is held within the holding groove 8a of the transverse rod member 8 and at the same time this transverse rod member 8 is attached to the plate 6 of the link body 5. Accordingly, when the roller 9 is broken and it is replaced with a new one, there was a problem that the roller cannot be easily detached from the plates 6 with the flexible body C incorporated.
Accordingly, the objects of the present invention are to solve the above-mentioned prior art problems and to provide a cable drag chain, which can easily attach and detach a roller, which supports and protects a flexible body C, even in a state where a long flexible body such as a cable, hose or the like was incorporated.
Means for Solving the Problems
To attain the above-mentioned objects, the present invention according claim 1, a link bodies-flexibly-connected cable drag chain, each said link body being formed by a pair of plates oppositely spaced apart from each other connected with connecting rods, is characterized in that: a roller, whose both ends are supported by bearing portions formed on the plate, is provided between said pair of plates in such a manner that said roller is not dislodged from the bearing portions; at least one of said bearing portions is formed of a through-hole larger than an outer diameter of said roller formed in said plate and a plug attachably and disattachably fit-secured to said through-hole; and an end of a cylindrical roller play-fitted roller shaft is supported on said plug.
In the invention according to claim 2, a link bodies-flexibly-connected cable drag chain, each said link body being formed by a pair of plates oppositely spaced apart from each other connected with connecting rods, is characterized in that: a roller, whose both ends are supported by bearing portions formed on the plate, is provided between said pair of pates in such a manner that said roller is not dislodged from the bearing portions; at least one of said bearing portions is formed of a through-hole larger than an outer diameter of said roller formed in said plate and a plug attachably and disattachably fit-secured to said through-hole; and a roller shaft of a stepped roller having the roller shaft is supported on said plug.
In the present invention according to claim 3, a link bodies-flexibly-connected cable drag chain, each said link body being formed by a pair of plates oppositely spaced apart from each other connected with connecting rods, is characterized in that: a roller, whose both ends are supported by bearing portions formed on the plate, is provided between said pair of pates in such a manner that said roller is not dislodged from the bearing portions; at least one of said bearing portions is formed of a through-hole larger than an outer diameter of said roller formed in said plate and a plug attachably and detachably fit-secured to said through-hole; and an end of the roller is supported on said through hole and said plug is provided on the exterior of the roller end.
In the present invention according to claim 4, a cable drag chain according to claim 3, is characterized in that the thickness of said plug is thinner than the thickness of said plate.
Action
According to the cable drag chain, a roller, whose both ends are supported by bearing portions formed on the plates, is provided between a pair of plates oppositely spaced apart from each other connected with connecting rods, in such a manner that said roller is not dislodged from the bearing portions; at least one of said bearing portions is formed of a through-hole larger than an outer diameter of said roller formed in said plate and a plug attachably and detachably fit-secured to said through-hole; and this roller is supported on the plug or the through-hole. Accordingly, since the through-hole is larger than the outer diameter of the roller, the attachment and detachment of the roller can be performed by disassembling the plug from the through hole without disassembling the link body or removing the plate. Further, the roller is not dislodged by the plug fit-secured to the through-hole during use of the cable drag chain.
The invention will be better understood when reference is made to the BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION, and CLAIMS which follow hereinbelow.